This Core, which replaces other, previous analytic support cores, is to be co-directed by Drs. Lemasters and Foroud. Dr. Lemasters is a Professor of Epidemiology who specializes in correlates of work-related exposures to environmental insults. Dr. Lemasters has committed 10% effort to this project. Dr. Foroud is a genetic epidemiologist at Indiana University who, while only a few years beyond her Ph.D., brings to this Core an impressive set of credentials. She plans to devote 15% effort to this Core. The Co-directors will coordinate the efforts of three other personnel under this core, namely Dr. Rakesh Shukla (10% effort), Dr. Nicholas Schork (10% effort) and Mr. Mario Medvedovic (100% effort). Mr. Medvedovic apparently will supply data management and computer hardware/software expertise. The others will consult regarding study design and lend analytic support. The services provided by this Core are: 1) Organize and present workshop and seminar series on analytic approaches in human genetics. 2) Consult on study design, population genetics, clinical studies, quality control procedures for field studies, sample size estimation, choice of appropriate comparison groups, development of survey instruments. 3) Perform genetic analyses as required by the CEG investigator(s) including association studies, non-parametric or parametric linkage analysis, animal QTL analysis, etc. 4) Provide assistance on data acquisition, management and handling. 5) Provide general statistical assistance in data analyses particularly for unfunded projects and pilot projects. 6) Consult on cutting-edge statistical methodology such as resampling-based hypothesis testing. 7) Provide computer system assistance on questions regarding both hardware and software.